


Happy Birthday.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [60]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Happy Birthday, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Happy Birthday."





	Happy Birthday.

**60\. "Happy birthday."**

* * *

“Lelouch,” Suzaku whispered, kneeling on the side of their bed, wrapped head-to-toe in his Britannia military suit that was one of Lelouch's favorites.

"Mhm." Lelouch muttered turning to face his fiancé. Suzaku smiled leaning over pressing a kiss to his pretty lips, "Happy birthday.".


End file.
